


Schwesterchen

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: You're Hans Landa's younger sister, and he's finally getting what he's dreamed of for years.
Relationships: Hans Landa/Reader, Hans Landa/Sister Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	Schwesterchen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dub-con, slight resistance, fighting, don't read if that makes you uncomfortable please!

  
  


There wasn’t much that got to you. Your older brother was the Jew Hunter, after all. You’d seen things that no one should have to see, and done your own share of unspeakable acts. But if there was one thing that made you squirm, it was German soldiers that were so arrogant they couldn’t realize that you weren’t into them.

Like right now. You were at one of the parties you and your brother had been invited to, and some low ranking man was trying to convince you to dance with him. He had obviously drank more champagne than he could handle, since no sober man would bother Hans Landa’s sister right in front of him. 

“Please, just once dance, I’ve got two right feet.” He paused for a moment, before furrowing his brows. “That’s the right expression, isn’t it?”

Across the room, Hans was staring daggers into the man over the rim of his scotch glass. He was keeping his cool until just the right moment. Even though he was a colonel, it wouldn't be wise to slit the man's throat in front of everyone there.

“How many times must I tell you no?” You sighed, crossing your arms. As he blabbed on, you just so happened to lock eyes with Hans. He set his glass down and licked his lips, looking between you and the man. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” You didn’t wait for an answer before you crossed the room to the safety of your older brother. 

“Ah, Schwesterchen.” He smiled warmly, opening up his arms. You went to hug him but he pulled you down into his lap, a gesture he had never done before. It wasn’t too unusual, since he had always been an affectionate brother. You tried to think nothing of it, since the other three men at his table didn’t seem to either.

You were thankful for him nonetheless. The drunken man had given up chase the moment he saw you with Hans and stumbled on to find another poor girl to harass.

“Ulrich, you haven’t met my lovely sister yet, have you?” Hans said behind you and the man across the round table shook his head, smiling at you politely.

“I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure, Fräulein.” He reached across the table to give the back of your hand a gentle kiss. 

You conversed with the men for a while about the usual topics, war, the Führer, and the like. You had barely noticed the time when Hans slipped his hand under your dress to rest on your upper thigh.

Well, that was definitely unusual. He’d never touched you like that before. 

“Oh, my.” Ulrich said after finishing his drink. “It’s nearly midnight. I’m afraid I must leave. It was wonderful meeting you.” He nodded his head in your direction and you gave a smile in return. 

The rest of the men at the table took the opportunity to leave as well, bidding their farewells and wishing Hans a good night.

“Maybe we should go home as well.” You sipped your last glass of champagne. You’d gotten used to the feeling of your brothers hand on your thigh when he suddenly moved his palm upwards, traveling to a territory that left you stunned. 

He hummed and leaned forward so his chest was pressed against your back, his free hand reaching up to brush some of your hair from his face. He had leaned to the side so he could look at you, and the look on his face was uneasily normal. If anyone looked over they’d see a brother looking at his little sister with admiration, nothing strange at all. 

“Schwesterchen.” He sighed, using his thumb to stroke your cheek. “I haven’t seen you in a month. What have you been doing while I’ve been gone?” 

“Nothing. It’s been quite uneventful. Although, it’s been lonely without you home.” You tried not to blush when he chuckled and stroked your cheek again, caressing your face with genteless he had only ever shown you. 

“Are you saying you’ve missed me?” He teased and bit down on his bottom lip, glancing down at your own. Your heart jumped at the sight. Why was he looking at your lips?

“Of course I am.” It was embarrassing how nervous you sounded. If there was anything you should never do, it was show weakness to Hans. He was like a predator in that way. Show the slightest sign of weakness and he would attack it until he got what he wanted. 

The thought of what he wanted made your stomach flip. 

“Let’s go home then, shall we?” 

When you got home, the only thing you wanted to do was get out of your dress and go to sleep. The champagne had done its job, but maybe a bit too well, because when Hans asked if you would spend some time with him in his office, you accepted happily. You’d just missed him so much, the idea of catching up with him was much more appealing than going to bed. 

“Did you often have problems like that during my absence?” Hans asked as he took off his coat, hanging it on the hanger by his door. 

“With the soldier? Not really. Normally when they realize who I am they leave me alone.” You replied and shut his door behind you, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk. 

“Good. I’d hate to have to waste another perfectly capable man.” He sighed as he rounded his desk, closing a file he had been looking at earlier.

You were going to ask what he meant, but he changed the subject before you could ask.

“You grow more and more beautiful each day, Schwesterchen.” He said once he sat down, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “Why haven’t you married yet?”

“Bold question.” You snorted, trying to hide your embarrassment. You’d met countless men who had tried to win your affections, but you just didn’t want to get married. None of them seemed like men you’d want to spend the rest of your life with. Why get married when you could just be with your brother? Well, not like that, of course, but what more could you ever need?

“Is it?” He furrowed his brows and shrugged. “There must be something holding you back. Obviously, there’s no reason why you’d have trouble finding a suitable husband. So, tell me, Schwesterchen.”

“You don’t need to keep calling me that.” You teased and he grinned, once again shrugging.

“I like the way it feels on my tongue.”

You weren’t prepared for a reply like that. You laughed nervously and looked away from his eyes, down to the heels you’d forgotten to take off. “Well, I just, why would I need one? I have you. What could a husband give me that you couldn’t?”

He wondered if you were that naive or if you were taking part in his game of cat and mouse. He eyed you seriously for a moment before he broke into a smile, inhaling deeply. “That’s the reason I adore you so much.” 

You had to smile at his praise, there was nothing that could make you feel warmer than your brother showering you with affection like that. He watched you gush, wearing a smile of his own, when he noticed you leaning down to remove your shoes.

“Please, allow me.” He caught you by surprise, leaving his seat to kneel in front of you and take your foot onto his knee. 

“Oh, thank you!” You leaned back in your chair and sighed with content, watching as he took off your expensive heels. 

“I always loved these on you.” He said, his fingers moving with such delicacy, as if taking off shoes was an art. 

You hummed in response and couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was. How come  _ he  _ didn’t have a wife? Surely he was widely desired, not just because of his status, he was also an extremely charming man. He could talk a scared cat down from a tree with that soft voice of his. 

Once he finished with the other shoe he kept your foot in his hands, rubbing slow circles into the soles of your feet. You let out a soft groan and tilted your head back. “Oh, Hans, that’s wonderful. I’ve been on my feet all day.”

He looked up at you, rubbing your feet for a while longer before moving his hands further upwards. Massaging your ankles first, then going on upwards, testing to see how far he could get before you opened your eyes.

Apparently, the breaking point was your calves. You lifted your head and looked down at him with a quirked brow, silently questioning him.

He hummed in question, and then his hands slipped up to your knee. You went to jerk your leg out of his grasp but he had a firm grip on you. “Hans, what are you doing?” You were both confused and worried, and then you remembered the stunt he had pulled at the party with his hand on your thigh. “You shouldn’t be touching me like this.”

“You can’t expect me to believe that you don’t enjoy it.” How did he manage to sound so suave while doing something so inappropriate? 

Did you enjoy it? You hadn’t tried to move his hand off of you earlier. You eyed him warily, but as always, he won you over and you just nodded for him to continue. 

He smiled in his victory and continued massaging your sore legs, being much more slow this time around. It was quiet as he rubbed his fingers into your legs, deep and slow circles, before scooting closer to you and slipping his hands under your dress to get to your thighs.

“That’s enough, Hans.” You sputtered, using your foot to push him away. 

He shocked you by grabbing your foot and yanking the chair back towards him. You gasped and looked down at him, seeing something in his eyes you’d only seen when he was truly mad. “Stop playing coy.” His voice was a whisper, a hushed and needy whisper. “You and I both know what’s going on here. Don’t fight it, Schwesterchen. You know I always get what I want.”

You were torn between feeling disgusted, afraid, and something else you didn’t want to accept.

“No, Hans,” You tried to stand up but he met you halfway and grabbed you by your throat, pushing you back down in your chair. “Hans!” You shrieked, trying your best to push him away. He closed the distance between you and smashed his lips against your own, moving with such hunger it sent chills through your entire body. 

God, what would people think? Knowing Hans Landa was pushing himself onto his helpless little sister. What would be worse? Knowing that, or knowing that deep down, a small part of you liked it?

You fought against him, grabbing at his hair and his shirt collar, pushing with all your might until he had to stop and grab your wrists. 

“Stop, Hans,” You breathed against his lips. 

He parted from you and released one of your hands, only to slip his under your dress and through the sides of your panties. He let out a laugh, something that sounded so evil and beautiful at the same time. “You can pretend you don’t want it all you want, Schwesterchen, but this,” He removed his hand to show you your wetness glistening on his fingers. “You can’t pretend this isn’t your own desire on my fingers.” He slipped them between your lips and you gagged when they slid across your tongue, forcing you to taste yourself. 

He was right. He was so right. You wanted it so bad, you couldn’t lie to yourself. But, you couldn’t let this happen. You couldn’t. At least if you put up a fight, it would look like you hated it. How long could you pretend, though?

“Stop fighting, Schwesterchen.” He leaned forward and captured your lips again, and this time, you kissed him back.

Not long, apparently. 

He had worn you down quickly. You didn’t care how wrong it was, you needed him to fuck you senseless.

He made this noise into your mouth that set off some animalistic urge inside of you and you grabbed onto his collar, pulling him closer to you. The fact that you gave in to him made him much more aggressive, knowing that you wanted it.

Hans grabbed you by your waist and turned you around, using an arm to sweep everything off of his desk. The sound of everything clattering on the floor was almost enough to kill the mood, but he quickly took your mind away from it and set you on the desk. 

Thankfully, the dress you were wearing wasn’t too complicated to take off. While he loosened his tie enough to take it off you reached behind you and untied your own dress, letting it fall from your shoulders around your hips.

He was back on you in a second, helping you take off your dress while you unbuttoned his vest. It was completely chaotic and would have been much faster if you both had taken a second and undressed yourselves, but doing it to each other just felt so much better.

Once he had his vest off, he didn’t bother with the rest, he wanted you too badly to waste any more time. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” He breathed, hastily yanking down your panties. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you for so long, Schwesterchen.” 

His words made your pussy ache and you moaned, tilting your head back. He took advantage of your position and grabbed your throat with his left hand, and used his right to slip his middle finger inside of you. 

“God,” You planted your palms on either side of you in an attempt to keep yourself upright, but everything just felt so good, you eventually gave in and laid on your back. 

Hans panted as he curled his finger inside of you, watching you unravel in front of him. His little sister, naked and vulnerable, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He squeezed your throat and curled his finger faster, rutting against your leg. 

You lifted your bare foot and pressed it against the tent in his pants, causing him to spew a string of profanities, mixed with his pet name for you. He ground into your foot until he couldn’t take it anymore, removing his finger from you to free his cock.

He said nothing as he took his cock in his hand, spreading your wetness across the tip of himself before pushing inside of you, quick and precise, not giving you a moment to adjust to him.

“Hans, oh my god,” You cried out, grabbing onto his left arm. Once he was fully inside he used both of his hands to choke you, squeezing hard enough to cut off the blood to your brain. You’d never felt anything like it, who would have known that could feel so fucking good?

He was perfectly thick, stretching you in a way no man had ever done before. Every time he thrusted into you, you were reminded that it was your big brother that had his cock inside of you. It would be a lie to say you’d never thought about fucking him, but it was never in the way that you sometimes thought about people when you were alone at night. It would be a fleeting thought when he would smile at you, or when he’d kiss your cheek, but you’d always pushed away the idea with disgust, telling yourself, ‘No, that's horrible, he’s my brother’. But now, with his hands around your throat and his hips slamming into you, you wondered why you’d never done it sooner.

“You like getting fucked like this?” He breathed, releasing your throat just enough to allow you to speak.

“Yes, god, yes I do.” You moaned for him, bringing your feet around his waist to lock at the ankles. You pulled him deeper inside of you and he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw while he tried to regain his composure before opening them back up and fucking you harder into the desk. 

He removed one of his hands and slapped your cheek, once to get you used to the feeling, and then again, harder. You’d never been slapped either, but you liked it just as much as the choking. 

“Ah, so this is how you fuck, Hans.” You struggled to get the words out, his thrusting making your voice choppy and uneven. 

“I knew you thought about it.” He grinned and slapped you again, his cock twitching at the sight of your cheek turning red. He lifted one of your legs over his shoulder to get an even deeper angle, and when he saw the expression on your face, he lifted the other as well. You had no idea that he could go even deeper, and when he did, you came around his cock. 

“Seeing you cum for me,” He breathed, watching your face twist in pleasure. “There’s nothing like it. I’ve fucked women before, but fucking my Schwesterchen?”

He knew just what to say, didn’t he? You couldn’t help but think again of the degeneracy of it all. It made you wetter, knowing that if anyone knew what was happening, they’d be disgusted. The Jew Hunter fucking his little sister senseless. 

As he neared his own blissful end, he paused for a moment to think where he should finish. Inside you would surely feel the best, but the dangers that could come out of that caused him to hesitate. 

“Hans, don’t stop, please,” You begged after he had slowed down. You were going to cum for the second time, and if he didn’t pick the pace back up, it would throw you off. 

He didn’t need to hear anymore. In a flurry of motions he picked you up and bent you over the desk, slipping back into you. He grabbed a fistfull of your hair and pulled back so harshly that you felt strands being ripped out. He wrapped your hair around his fist and pulled back again, so hard that it arched your back and pulled your ass firmly against his hips. He slammed into you a few more times, each thrust more brutal than the last. 

“Schwesterchen, fuck, Schwesterchen,” He choked out as he came, forgetting to pull out. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Either way, you didn’t care as well, because you were riding out your own orgasm. He pounded into you one last time, your pussy milking his cock. He released your hair and pulled back from you, some of his cum dripping from you and onto the floor. 

You pressed your forehead against the cool polished wood of his desk, taking a moment to catch your breath. Your throat was dry, your legs were shaking, and your heart felt like it was about to burst from your chest. Once you were put together enough, you pushed yourself off of his desk and made your way to your chair. You sat down and watched him run a hand through his sweaty hair, wondering if he was thinking the same thing as you. What now? 

“My beautiful Schwesterchen.” He picked up your dress and tried to walk to you without tripping over his feet. He leaned down and kissed your forehead, tasting the salt from your sweat. “How was that?”

“I have no words.” You laughed breathlessly, taking your dress from his hands. 

He smiled down at you and inhaled deeply, still trying to catch his breath. “Do you need help to your room?”

“No, I’ve got it. I need to bathe anyways.” You picked up the rest of your things and made your way out of his room. 

“Goodnight, Schwesterchen.”


End file.
